


Heroic Moment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Heroic Moment

**Title:** Heroic Moment  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Pure unadulterated fluff. Also? Note the pairing. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #60: Hero  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Seriously. This is FLUFFY! Consider yourself warned. ;)

  
~

Heroic Moment

~

For years, Neville had avoided talking or even thinking about the war. It was embarrassing for one thing. _Harry_ had been the one who’d killed Voldemort; he was the real hero. How Neville had managed to pull Gryffindor’s sword out of the Hat and kill Nagini that night was something he still couldn’t explain, no matter how often Skeeter or any other reporter asked.

It was only when, for the first time, Ginny had placed their daughter into his arms, and those big eyes had looked up at him with absolute trust, that Neville had truly felt like a hero.

~


End file.
